Papier—mâché
by Megalomania DHr
Summary: Projeto Cigarettes&Chocolate, por Asrail. Um maldito coração de papel.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **Papier-mâché  
**Autor: **Asrail  
**Gênero: **Romance / Drama  
**Classificação: **K+  
**Spoilers: **6  
**Observação: **Pós-Hogwarts  
**Projeto: **Cigarettes & Chocolate

**

* * *

**

**Nota do Autor:**

essa fanficé um presente de amigo secreto (e de aniversário) para Amandita. Eu queria fazer algo diferente, mas acabou não dando certo. Espero que gostem dessa versão! Dica: ler a fic ouvindo Strange & Beautiful, do Aqualung.

* * *

**Papier-mâché¹  
**por Asrail

* * *

_I've been watching your world from afar_

Estava sentado no fundo do _pub_, esperando pacientemente. Toda vez que a porta se abria, seus olhos buscavam o recém-chegado quase desesperadamente. E ele detestava fazer isso, mas continuava fazendo.

Finalmente, ela estava lá. Sentou-se numa mesa mais reservada, ao canto. Comprou um uísque e pareceu, também, esperar. Hermione Granger se tornara linda aos seus olhos com o passar dos anos e isso o assustara tanto... Mal podia se lembrar de quando ela começou a se transformar. Afinal, não importava.

Ela levou uma das mãos ao cabelo e afastou as madeixas onduladas do rosto, num gesto mecânico. Ele só a queria ver mais uma vez. Apenas mais uma, embora não fosse o suficiente. Apesar de tudo, não poderia olhar nos seus olhos. Se pudesse olhar nos seus olhos...

Draco Malfoy se levantou, seguro de que estava protegido pelo capuz escuro, que cobria os cabelos e olhos claros. Se ela o visse, reconhecê-lo-ia? Lembrar-se-ia dele? Se pudesse olhar mais uma vez em seus olhos...

Deixou o _pub_, alcançando a rua pavimentada. Puxou o casaco mais para perto para se proteger do frio, mas o inverno estava abrigado dentro dele. E os flocos de neve que caíam devagar do céu, manchando a escuridão do seu sobretudo, não seriam capazes de gelar como seus olhos.

Se pudesse olhar nos seus olhos uma única vez... talvez _tudo_ fosse _diferente_.

_I've been trying to be where you are_

"Draco?", ela chamou e sua voz era doce, mas insegura. Ele se virou para olhar nos olhos dela, apenas um par de luzes em meio à escuridão do quarto. "Por que nós estamos deitados em silêncio no escuro?"

Draco levou uma das mãos até o rosto dela e acariciou-o de leve, fazendo-a fechar os olhos por um instante. "Porque..." Ele aproximou o rosto de Hermione e beijou-a, provando os lábios vermelhos adocicados, inalando o perfume dela que antes parecia tão distante. Acima de tudo, desejava se afogar nela, impregnar-se do perfume dela, para que jamais a abandonasse. "Porque você sabe... nós não devíamos estar aqui."

"Mas estamos." Ela se virou, colocando uma perna de cada lado dele, e impediu que ele se sentasse, empurrando com as duas mãos seu peito contra a cama. Olhou nos olhos dele, um de cada vez. "Estamos aqui, Draco. Porque queremos."

Hermione se debruçou sobre ele e uniu seus lábios com doçura, transmitindo a sua calma para ele. As mãos do louro subiram pelas suas pernas com suavidade, cautelosamente, como se temesse quebrá-la entre os dedos. Havia adoração na forma com a qual ele a tocava e Hermione sentiu o coração perder um compasso, mas no instante seguinte, ele a afastava.

Levantou-se, apressado, e vestiu o casaco. Não a olhava. "Onde você vai?", ela perguntou.

"Eu vou... voltar. Não é seguro."

"Por que você insiste em fugir?" Hermione havia dito antes que pudesse se conter. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça e virou-se para ela, sorrindo aquele mesmo sorriso de escárnio, envelhecido pelo tempo.

"Porque estou fugindo quando estou com você."

_And I've been secretly falling apart  
__  
__Unseen_

Ele alcançou as ruas vazias, arrependido de tudo. Retirou o frasco do bolso e provou da bebida, desejando se esquecer de _tudo_. Não deveria ter se unido aos Comensais da Morte. Não deveria ter se deixado enganar pelo Lorde das Trevas. Não deveria ter se apaixonado por Hermione Granger. Não deveria ter dito o que dissera. E, sobretudo, não deveria ter se arrependido disso.

Agora, vagando pelas ruas escuras do Beco Diagonal, ele tremia enquanto a chuva o encharcava e o vento o congelava. Se ele pudesse ter transformado sua vida em alguma coisa mais forte... Se ele pudesse resistir a tudo... Se fosse capaz de protegê-la de todos... Mas não.

Frustrado, bebeu mais um gole da bebida, que escorreu quente pela sua garganta e alcançou o estômago como uma bomba.

Não era forte o bastante para ela... Não era corajoso o suficiente... Ele poderia reunir centenas de porquês para não se permitir a sua companhia. Mas ele a amava. Sentia que a amava verdadeiramente, a primeira pessoa que amou de todo o coração em toda a sua vida. E aquilo era estranho e novo e diferente – e talvez por isso ele estivesse inseguro. Ela lhe mostrara que possuía um coração.

Sorriu, um sorriso já meio apagado, meio morto, dependurado no canto dos lábios.

Um maldito coração de papel.

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
__  
__You'd be so perfect with me_

Draco a observava deixar a estalagem, espreitando-a silenciosamente. Ele só queria se certificar de que voltaria para casa sã e salva, pronta para viver uma vida sem ele. Ele só queria que ela fosse feliz... Mas sempre quis ser aquele que seria a razão da sua felicidade.

Hermione espiava por cima dos ombros enquanto caminhava, preocupada. Ele se perguntava do que teria medo. Durante a Guerra, não havia ninguém totalmente confiável. Talvez estivesse preocupada com algum ataque furtivo? Talvez... estivesse preocupada com ele?

Talvez finalmente tivesse se dado conta de que vinha dormindo com um Comensal da Morte?

Draco apoiou os braços no parapeito do alto do prédio e descansou a cabeça sobre eles, observando-a se afastar. "Corra pra casa, Hermione... Corra pros braços de alguém que não vá te ferir, nem te matar. Corra para longe... de mim."

_But you just can't see  
__  
__You turn every head but you don__'__t see me_

Estava escrito nas primeiras linhas das primeiras páginas: _era para ser assim_. No campo de batalha, os monstros rugiriam dentro dele. As pessoas tombariam ao redor dele, de ambos os lados, mas não haveria tempo para salvar ninguém, não haveria como poupar alguém. Sempre foi matar ou morrer.

Ele esteve nas sombras durante muito tempo, escondendo-se daquela guerra, tornando a sua presença um mero acaso. Não mais. Ela sempre esteve na frente de batalha – uma sangue-ruim na frente de batalha, o alvo perfeito num abatedouro garantido. Ele esteve lá, a partir de então, ele esteve lá para ficar com ela.

Amigos ou inimigos, feitiços que rasgam um céu sem estrelas, Draco sabia que não era forte o bastante para sobreviver até o final daquela batalha. Mas ele acredita que sobrevivera o suficiente.

Hermione estava ladeada por grandes guerreiros, derrubando muitos dos homens de Voldemort, enquanto gritava para que o exército da Luz avançasse sem medo. Entretanto, Draco sabia que era ela quem devia temer. Era ela quem os Comensais almejariam – _Granger, Weasley, Potter_. Ele sabia... e estaria lá.

"Malfoy!", um urro se sobressaiu dentre a multidão e Draco se atirou para o lado, desviando por muito pouco do feitiço de Shacklebolt. As explosões eram ensurdecedoras e ele não conseguia mais distinguir os sons das pessoas que gritavam. O mundo emudeceu e ele se arrastou para longe, correndo entre os corpos que duelavam, bruxos sem rosto na multidão, todos peões naquela batalha sem fim... E então, lá estava ela.

E Voldemort.

E as fendas dos olhos vermelhos dele chisparam malícia ao encontrá-la, uma sangue-ruim, tão próxima da sua onda assassina, e a vontade de matá-la, de torturá-la, era inconfundível nos seus olhos e fez com que Draco tremesse da cabeça aos pés, mas... ele estava correndo, _mesmo assim_.

"Eu a pegarei para você, mestre!"

_I'll put a spell on you  
__  
__You fall asleep_

Varinha a varinha, no campo de batalha, seus olhares se cruzam. Estava escrito nas primeiras linhas das primeiras páginas: _era para ser assim_. Os olhos castanhos dela parecem estéreis pela primeira vez; os olhos cinza dele parecem intensos como nunca antes estiveram. E ela baixa a varinha vagarosamente...

Tudo o que eu quis evitar foi que... ao me enfrentar no campo de batalha... você não tivesse coragem de me matar. Porque eu teria.

A varinha estava bem presa entre os dedos, mas o seu punho tremia, apontando para ela, entre os seus adocicados olhos castanhos, já tão vazios. Ela não seria capaz de lutar contra ele. Ele estava lutando contra ela. E isso já era o suficiente...

"Hermione..."

Porque eu teria...

"...Draco."

Eu teria...

E o feitiço cruzou o ar, e ela cambaleou no lugar, e o silêncio se propagou entre os combatentes. Ronald Weasley urrou de fúria, mas foi a primeira vez que Draco viu seus olhos... vazios. E Harry Potter apenas continuou olhando, os seus globos verdes apenas olharam, enquanto o corpo dela mergulhava, e Draco Malfoy a apanhava antes que batesse no chão.

Os olhos verdes de Harry Potter apenas olharam quando encontraram os de Draco. Ele parecia sem reação, mas sabia. Ele foi o único que soube... quando o Malfoy desaparatou.

_When I put a spell on you  
__  
__And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see_

Cinza. Seus olhos se abriram devagar e a primeira coisa que ela definir foi o cinza, impregnado em todos os lugares que Hermione conseguia discernir. Ele a estava olhando de volta, debruçado sobre os lençóis brancos, silenciosamente, e uma das mãos dele afastou os cabelos castanhos do rosto dela.

Hermione tocou a mão gelada de Draco com as suas, mornas, e trouxe-a para frente dos olhos, encontrando manchas de sangue e de terra entre os seus dedos. Os olhos castanhos o encararam. "O que você...?"

"Vai dar tudo certo, agora...", ele disse, sorrindo com os olhos molhados, "Você vai ficar bem..."

_And you'll realize that you love me_

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos, sentando-se com dificuldade, e continuou o olhando, sem dizer nada. A mão livre acariciou o rosto tenso de Draco e ele fechou os olhos cinzentos por alguns instantes, apenas sentindo o toque morno dela sobre a sua pele fria.

"Você achou que eu mataria você?"

"Você achou que eu deixaria você?"

Ele reabriu os olhos e a encarou, os lábios entreabertos prontos para dizer qualquer coisa, mas as palavras não vieram. Hermione escorregou a mão para a nuca dele e entrelaçou o seu pescoço com os braços, unindo os seus lábios, e no inverno se fez verão.

Draco puxou-a mais para si, buscando-a cada vez mais. As línguas se acariciaram, cálidas, e o perfume dela se impregnou nele, doce, e suas mãos passearam pelas curvas do corpo dela, tentando mapeá-la, querendo tê-la em seus braços para sempre... e talvez um pouco mais.

E as lágrimas foram mais fortes do que Draco, mas não se importou. Eram lágrimas de felicidade... porque o gelo fora derretido.

_Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
__  
__Sometimes the first thing you want never comes_

Ele estava debruçado no balaústre do parque, sentindo a neve cair delicadamente à sua volta, enquanto observava o sol nascer no horizonte. Sorriu, sem saber por que, enquanto o céu se tingia de tons quentes, abandonando o frio do azul, do cinza e do negro.

Draco Malfoy estava vivo. E, pela primeira vez, isso pareceu ser o suficiente.

A guerra ainda estava lá, escondida, nos jantares de famílias antigas, nos olhares que nascidos-trouxas recebiam nas ruas, em comentários sussurrados para poucos, mas Voldemort havia caído. Voldemort caíra na noite em que ele havia renascido... por causa dela.

Hermione partira, voltara para a batalha, e, desde então, ele não a vira. Mas agora estava vivo. E podia esperar por ela. Esperaria para sempre, se fosse preciso, esperaria um pouco mais.

_But I know that waiting is all you can do  
__  
__Sometimes_

E, quando ela voltasse, estaria lá para recebê-la.

Estaria lá para qualquer coisa que ela precisasse.

E o sorriso dela reapareceu nos tons do céu durante o nascer do sol e ele sorriu de volta. Era a primavera da sua vida... depois do inverno e antes do verão.

Estaria lá para encontrá-la.

Estaria lá para amá-la... e ser amado de volta.

_And you'll realize that you love me_

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**¹papier-mâché:** do francês, papel picado, amassado e esmagado.


End file.
